


The Snake and the Stag

by DemiGoddess



Series: Sanguine Dreams: Rowen [7]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Caitiff - Freeform, F/F, Followers of Set, Tzimisce, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGoddess/pseuds/DemiGoddess





	The Snake and the Stag

The moon was out. A dark figure stood there briefly, fangs gleaming. She said something to her. Something irrelevant now.

It had antlers that gored, and hooves that crushed. The eyes were always the same, whether looking up to the moon-soaked leaves or down into the sea of viscera. There was no cruelty in them, but also no remorse. They were wild and empty like the forest after a fire, untouched by the smallest trace of humanity.

Blood and guts slid off black scales, a ripple in a horrid sea. It was too small to gore, and could hide from those hooves that crushed. Its slitted eyes set themselves upon the stag, burning with hunger and passion. It was an adder, but clearly thought itself an anaconda by its choice of prey.

Those wild and empty eyes were keen, however, and the hunt became a dance. Each creature became something between predator and prey. Each deluded themselves more and more with each passing beat of silent music.

A dark figure stood there briefly, then was gone.


End file.
